


liquid courage

by wonsbwoo



Series: Sabay sa Agos [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, jeonboo, wonboo, wonkwan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: Maybe it's the MartiniOr Seungkwan.Or both.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Sabay sa Agos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	liquid courage

“Mingyu, I swear to God kung gusto mong mamatay, ‘wag mo kaming idamay!” Seungkwan shouted from the backseat. 

From the passenger seat, Wonwoo looked back at his bestfriend na kanina pa nagpapanic because of Mingyu’s reckless driving (according to Seungkwan). 

“Won, pagsabihan mo nga si Mingyu. Parang gago oh,” narinig niyang sigaw ni Seungkwan ulit.

Napagdesisyunan kasi nilang pumunta ng club to loosen up dahil kakatapos lang ng finals nila last week. Wonwoo was against the idea because he’s never been to a club before pero andito siya ngayon, silently praying for his life dahil unti-unting humihiwalay yung kaluluwa niya sa katawan niya sa sobrang bilis magpatakbo ni Mingyu ng kotse. 

“Gyu, slow down,” sabi ni Wonwoo while checking his Waze kung malapit na ba sila sa club.

“Akala ko ba excited na kayo magclub?” Mingyu slowed the car down pero the speed isn’t enough to calm Seungkwan down who’s still panicking.

“Puta, I feel like throwing up,” Seungkwan said before grunting a few times.

Seungkwan has always been like this. Sobrang sensitive lalo na kapag bumabyahe and Wonwoo knows his bestfriend very well kaya he rolled down the tinted window para makasagap sila ng fresh air. 

He heard Seungkwan thank him and Mingyu’s laugh.  _ Napakagago talaga. _

Wonwoo rolled his eyes secretly. Seungkwan was the one who’s eager para sa clubbing nila tonight, si Seungkwan din yung palaging nagpplano ng mga gala nila pero siya yung pinakasensitive when it comes to car rides. 

“Mingyu, dali. Andun na daw si Minghao and Seungcheol,” pagmamadali ni Seungkwan.

“Akala ko ba slow down? Tapos pagmamadaliin niyo ako?” Mingyu exclaimed. “Ang gulo niyong dalawa.”

Wonwoo glanced at his bestfriend sa rearview mirror. There was a moment of pure silence before they heard Mingyu cough. 

“We’re here.”

  
  
  
  


“Wonwoo!” He heard Seungcheol’s faint shout na nilamon ng ingay sa loob ng club. Wonwoo knows na maingay talaga sa loob ng club pero he wasn’t informed na ganito pala kaingay.

They went straight to the table kung saan nandoon yung dalawa nilang kaibigan. He eyed Seungkwan from his peripheral vision and he seems… He seems excited.  _ Too excited _ for someone who always goes to a club.

Sometimes iniisip ni Wonwoo how he ended up being friends, no, bestfriends with Seungkwan eh they’re literally the polar opposite of each other. 

Si Wonwoo, enough na sakanya yung number of friends na meron siya ngayon. Not that he doesn’t want to make friends anymore but he just doesn’t have the energy to make more. Ganon. While Seungkwan, kulang na lang mangampanya siya sa dami ng kilala niya. 

People would think Wonwoo’s an introvert. But he’s not. Maarte lang talaga siya pagpili ng friends niya and surprise, si Seungkwan ang bestfriend niya. Si Seungkwan na bubbly and outgoing. Si Seungkwan na hindi niya alam kung bakit at paano napalapit sakanya nang  _ sobra. _

Sa bawat instances ng buhay nila, it really screams “polar opposite”. Just like right now. 

He easily made his way to their table and just sat there. 

While Seungkwan was nowhere to be found. 

Apparently not kasi he just saw Seungkwan dancing right now with a glass of whatever he’s drinking right now. 

Where did he get the drink anyway?

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. “Libre ko na drinks,” sabi ni Seungcheol. It’s his first time sa club pero this is not his first time drinking. So sino ba siya para tumanggi sa libreng alak?

Wonwoo saw Seungcheol’s hand snake around Minghao’s shoulder. Napailing siya. Wala sa plano niya magthird wheel tonight. Magsolo pwede pa. 

He ordered a light drink lang. Wala rin sa plano niya maglasing ngayong gabi kasi for sure Mingyu’s gonna get drunk and alam ni Wonwoo walang self-control si Mingyu. It’s either Wonwoo’s gonna drive for Mingyu and Seungkwan or they’ll book a grab. 

Wonwoo went back to their table only to see it empty. He shrugged. The couple’s probably dancing just like his other two single friends.

_ Puta.  _ He mentally cursed. 

Kitang kita ni Wonwoo. Mingyu’s hitting on a pretty petite guy. He didn’t expect Mingyu to hit on a guy wearing tight leather jeans that’s hugging his thighs nicely with a pretty face, eyes looking sharp with eyeliner that made the guy look intimidating

_ Puta.  _ He mentally cursed again. That is definitely Mingyu’s type.

Wonwoo’s type? Ayun. Dancing to a bass boosted song of Post Malone if he’s not mistaken.

Swirling the drink in his glass, he just stared at the people dancing. This was never Wonwoo’s thing. He even suggested na sa condo na lang niya magcelebrate but alam niyang talo siya kapag si Seungkwan pumilit sakanya. He couldn’t say no to him.

He’s been nursing his drink for God knows how long when he felt Mingyu’s presence. 

“Ang light ng drink mo. You sure you don’t want to get drunk?” Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo looked at his drink before shrugging. “Walang mag-uuwi sa’ting tatlo if the both of us get wasted,” he shifted from his seat before looking back at Seungkwan who’s dancing with a stranger.

Kumunot ang noo ni Wonwoo and his grip on his half-empty glass tightened. And he wished Mingyu didn’t see that.

“Selos ka?” 

“Ulol,” he drank the remaining drink in one go.

Mingyu shrugged and leaned back. “Bahala ka. Ikaw rin… Baka maunahan ka.”

Wonwoo frowned at his friend’s remark. Hell, was Mingyu teasing him? 

The couple came back and sat across them but this time, Seungcheol’s not clinging onto Minghao anymore. Buti naman.

“Anong nangyari sayo? Bakit ganyan mukha mo?” Seungcheol asked, his voice was laced with questioning.

“Look at Boo then ask him that question again,” Mingyu answered for him. He felt Mingyu’s shoulder shake kaya tinignan niya ito na ngayon ay humahagikgik.  _ Asshole. _

All of them glanced at Seungkwan and as if on cue, nilingon din sila ni Seungkwan and smiled back, still dancing with that  _ foreign-looking  _ guy. He smiled back 

“Go to him, engot!” Minghao shouted. Patagal nang patagal ay lalong lumalakas yung tugtog sa loob so they have no choice kundi magsigawan. Sabay naman na nag-agree si Mingyu and Seungcheol sa sinabi ni Minghao.

He glared at Mingyu and the latter just smiled at him as if saying  _ ‘I told you so’ _ .

Wonwoo sighed. A heavy heavy sigh. Legit sigh as if nagpigil siya ng hininga niya. He decided he’s gonna get a drink. Pero hindi na light.

Before he could even get up, Mingyu held him by the wrist. “Saan ka pupunta?”

He raised his other hand that’s holding an empty glass, gesturing he’s gonna get another drink. If his friends want him to dance with his bestfriend, then no. Kahit lasing siya, he knows hindi niya gagawin ‘yon.

Mingyu rolled his eyes when Wonwoo pulled his wrist and went to the bar. 

Before ordering a drink, Wonwoo glanced at Seungkwan once again only to see him dancing with a different guy this time. 

Yep, he’s going to get a Martini.

  
  
  


_ “Hindi ba nauubusan ng energy yan si Boo?” _

  
  


_ “Bakit ang onti ng iniinom mo? Sulitin niyo naman pera ko.” _

  
  


_ “Naks Martini. Kala ko beer lang trip mo eh.” _

  
  


_ “Gago, ilang baso na yan?” _

  
  


All of his friends’ voice were swallowed by the loud music blasting sa loob ng club. If you’re going to ask Wonwoo kung nakailang balik na siya sa bar to get a Martini, hindi niya rin alam.

Mingyu insisted on driving for them anyways. Kaya ito siya ngayon, umiinom at walang makakapigil sakanya.

  
  
  


Before he could even register what he was doing, he’s already standing in the middle of a crowd and a pair of soft hands landed on both of his shoulders. 

Wonwoo hates sweating and he rarely sweats. Hindi niya alam bakit biglang uminit sa loob ng club at may ilang butil ng pawis ang tumutulo sa temple niya. 

He stood there frozen infront of his bestfriend while Seungkwan was dancing.

He wouldn’t mind sweating. No, not at all. Not this time. Not tonight when Seungkwan started to roam his hands from Wonwoo’s shoulder down to his hips.

The music wasn’t helping. Sobrang bilis ng transition ng mga kanta dito sa club and he wanted to curse at the DJ for changing the song to a slower one dahil bumagal ang pagsway ni Seungkwan sa kanta habang patuloy yung kamay niya sa paghawak sa mga parte ng katawan ni Wonwoo.

“Kwan, you’re drunk,” he mumbled. Who was he kidding? Ang ingay ingay sa loob and obviously hindi siya narinig ng kasayaw niya ngayon.

“Ha?!”

“I said you’re drunk!” Wonwoo leaned in close enough para marinig siya but far enough to stop himself from breathing. 

Too close would be dangerous.

Wonwoo swears he’s not gonna dance drunk. Not in a club. Not with Seungkwan. But he’s drunk already and he can feel his body dancing to the rhythm that made Seungkwan smile wide.

_ Oh God. Please don’t smile like that. _

At times, Wonwoo would stop and just watch the male enjoy the music. He really doesn’t care kung pinagtatawanan na siya ng mga kaibigan niya from afar. Seeing Seungkwan happy and  _ wild _ like this makes him feel  _ things. _

When the song stopped, his bestfriend also did. 

Seungkwan slowly leaned in to whisper three words that made Wonwoo’s breath hitched.

“Pogi mo tonight.”

_ Putangina naman eh.  _ He mentally cursed. Was it really necessary to hear those words from Seungkwan? Ngayon pa talaga kung kailan isang linggo niya pa lang narealize yung feelings niya towards his bestfriend? Ngayon pa talaga kung kailan nagpprocess pa rin and hindi pa fully sinked in yung situation sakanya?

Is this really a point of no return? Wala nang balikan? Final na?

Kasi kung hindi, Wonwoo’s in danger.

Bestfriends don’t make you feel butterflies.  _ But Seungkwan does. _

Bestfriends don’t make you feel conscious whenever you’re with them.  _ But Seungkwan does. _

Bestfriends don’t make your heart beat fast from time to time.  _ But Seungkwan does. _

Bestfriends don’t make you grip your empty glass tight when they’re dancing with a complete stranger.  _ But Seungkwan just did. _

Bestfriends just don’t.  _ But Seungkwan always does. _

A pair of soft hands were back on Wonwoo’s shoulders so did the music. Seungkwan sheepishly smiled at him before dancing again.

He didn’t mind the body heat. He felt his hands slowly travel from his side to Seungkwan’s waist.

Somebody remind Wonwoo bakit siya nandito dahil hindi niya rin alam.

Maybe it’s the Martini.

Or Seungkwan.

Or both.

  
  


Akala niya titigil na yung wild and foreign feeling na nararamdaman niya inside but no. Seungkwan’s hands on his neck weren't helping. Seungkwan’s occasional pagbulong ng random words like  _ ‘Saya diba’?, ‘Loosen up, Won’  _ and  _ ‘Cute mo’ _ wasn’t helping either.

Sabi nga nila, kapag lasing ka, tumatapang ka and nasasabi mo yung tunay mong nararamdaman. It’s called liquid courage. Or whatever. Wonwoo doesn’t care. 

For fuck’s sake, he’s drunk and he just want to let his feelings out dahil pakiramdam niya sasabog na siya sa nararamdaman niya. 

The both of his hands were placed now on his bestfriends shoulder to make him stop dancing. And thank God he did.

Seungkwan gave him a look na parang nagtatanong kung may mali ba.

He cupped the other male’s cheeks.

“Seungkwan…”

He heaved a sigh.

“I like you.”

He wished Seungkwan heard him. Unfortunately…

“Ha?!”

“I lik-”

He felt Seungkwan move away from his touch.

“Won, I think I’m about to throw up.”

**Author's Note:**

> took me 2 days to finish this kasi putaubos na ubos na braincells ko HADHBJG to more parts of sabay sa agos series!!!!!
> 
> thank you so muchie for reading <3
> 
> kitakits sa @MINWONBOOS


End file.
